Charlie Nash
Charlie Nash, usually known as Charlie in foreign regions or Nash in Japan, is a fighting game character from Street Fighter series, presumably Street Fighter Alpha. Charlie is also Guile's best friend and the First Lieutenant of the United States Marine Corps, particularly flying with VTOL Harrier and fight for justice together in case of Shadaloo's criminal activities. Personality Charlie has calm and confident personality with a strong sense of justice. His behavior akin to his best friend Guile is crime fighting, though more righteous than vengeance, even he acts recklessly sometimes. For a normal form, while he's normally acting in a pro manner, he lets emotions get better at times. When Charlie revives in the fifth game of the main series, his personality has changed into a drastic form for unknown reason instead of calm, cool and drastic paragon of justice from his origin in Alpha series. However, Charlie has driven his hope in defeating M. Bison. Consumed with an obsessive needy, Charlie is currently ruthless to his friends and foes alike, like for example, he tells Alex not to fight him if not prepared for death. In the other hand, Charlie is less forgiving to judge Cammy as being guilty as his mortal enemy M. Bison for becoming his slave, whereas during their encounter in Street Fighter Alpha 3, he considers her a victim of M. Bison's incidental plan. Charlie considers existence of Birdie useless, which can be called his encounter "idiotic pig" and asking why he's still alive, although Birdie is formerly a part of Shadaloo at the event of the fifth main entry. However, he still has his calmer personality from the past, remembering his friends Guile, Chun-Li and Cammy being a similar example. Gallery Images CharlieSFA3.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' appearance. 11_sf5london22.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' appearance. Trivia * Nash's Street Fighter V seiyuu (Kōsuke Toriumi) previously voiced Fei Long in Street Fighter Alpha 3. * Like Guile, Charlie must have had some flight training, particularly with the AV-8B Harrier II in order to perform the Sonic Boom and Flash Kick. * In the Mega Man Remix and the Mega Man Maniax mangas by Ariga Hitoshi, Charlie briefly appears as a news caster in several chapters. Instead of going by his Japanese name of Nash, he is simply called Charlie. * In the second promotional trailer for Street Fighter V, which focused on the return of Charlie as a playable character, the theme Nothing Can Keep Me Away from the album Epic Action & Adventure Vol. 10 is playing as the musical background. * As the story of the Alpha series takes place in the late 1980's, his background story appears to tie in heavily with the controversial real life US Government endorsed nationwide campaign of the "War On Drugs"; though the agenda was well and alive throughout in the 20th Century, the war saw higher activity during upon the 1970's and the 1980's due to the flood of cocaine and crack cocaine, and the start of a youth awareness program series to warn the young of the alleged dangers recreational drugs could have. Furthermore, how Charlie is targeting infrastructural corruption regarding the military and drug pushing is reference to many allegations throughout the US that certain branches of the US Military and government bought mass quantities of cocaine from South American rebels regarding the rise of Communist and totalitarian regimes, and to support by funding them to overthrow said governments, but remains highly questionable in practice and effectiveness on retrospect; how Shadaloo's position is located in South America in the Alpha series strongly hints at this. * According to Udon's Street Fighter V comic, The Life and Death(s) of Charlie Nash, it is possible that Charlie may be religious. * On his Street Fighter V character artwork, the statues in the background resemble those of Gill's stage from Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. * His Halloween costume in Street Fighter V is based on Victor from the Darkstalkers series, also made by Capcom. Dan even asks if he can shoot electricity now. Navigation Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Patriots Category:Martial Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Mentor Category:Vengeful Category:Symbolic Category:Nihilistic Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Undead Category:Scapegoat Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Virtually Resourceful